


The Problem with Books and Dogs

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Series: Liz and Nick [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful





	The Problem with Books and Dogs

She was sitting reading the morbid poetry and depressing stories of Poe, Luci, her husbands Doberman, came bounding up to her, carrying his dog bowl in his teeth. She loved the dog immensely but what she could not understand why Nick called the dog Luci. It was short for something, probably Lucille knowing Nick. She sighed, placed the crimson ribbon in between the pages of her book, and got up off of the red, light jade, and gold paisley window seat. Snatching the bowl from the dogs maw and making her way down the large stair case that was the first thing you saw when you entered the house, if that was an applicable term. It was too big to really be called a house, but too small to really be called a mansion. It was in that gray area in between.

The kitchen was kind of under the stairs, and kind of not. It wrapped around the corner of the house, one of its walls creating the wall of the hallway outside the door inside from the garage. The dog food was, predictably, stored on the highest shelf of the tallest cupboard. If Nick didn't get home soon, she was feeding Luci his bacon, he was a vegetarian, so who knows if Luci would actually touch the stuff. Just sniff it at look at her with a 'why are you doing this to me' look. Ah, well. It's Nick's own fault for being six-foot-four-inches ("and a half!")- without-his-boots-on. She heard him come up the driveway. He can get it down, she thought, and went back upstairs to her book. He could also pick up the pieces of the crystal vase she smashed against the kitchen wall. It was his fault for forgetting their anniversary.


End file.
